A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to impart a beam of radiation with a pattern in its cross-section, the pattern corresponding to a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be imaged or transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an image of the entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In a lithographic apparatus, a substrate is placed on a substrate table. Usually the substrate is placed on a burl plate which is attached to the substrate table. The burl plate comprises a plurality of burls which are projections on which the substrate sits. Therefore, there its a gap between the substrate and a surface of the burl plate between the burls.
The substrate is thermally conditioned by means of a global substrate table conditioning system. Such a conditioning system usually uses a fluid as a heat transfer medium to keep the temperature of the substrate table substantially constant.